For Love or Money
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: Sharing good news is supposed to be a happy time, right? Well, with these best friends, good news is never truly good news. RobStar. [Em]
1. 99 Red Balloons

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Story Dedication: AvePlateda, because she, loved the story, first when it sucked tremendously, then when it improved, but still sucked, and now, she's going to have a coronary because (hopefully) there will be so much improvement, that you won't believe it!

Author's Note: This started out as

**---**

Okay, I'm changing this from, play format to story format… this might take a while…

**Most Recent Note: And now I'm editing it… again, I have a feeling I'll constantly be re-editing things, you'll be alerted though guys.**

**---**

**Warning: Raven's character acts OOC to make it funnier, in fact, she acts more like my editor and friend… Andrea, who now when I think about it doesn't edit!**

**---**

**Rating: T**

**Why: It's rated T for one or two profanities (if you don't know what this means, it means swear words), and a few… well dirty Starfire and Robin-ish things. But it's not really too bad compared to all I'm sure we've all secretly (or not so) secretly read… or it's not really bad at all… Maybe for a few of you people, but for everyone else, it's like nothing.**

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven had made it to the Pizza Place. That much was fact. They had sat at one of the pepperoni like tables which decorated the orange cheese- colored concrete deck. That much was fact. That table was deemed the Titan's table. That much was fact. The amount Beast Boy was annoying Raven, couldn't be measured or topped for anything in the world. That much was fact.

Raven was hungry, her stomach was growling, she was in a rather, _unhappy _mood, and her emotions were acting up in her head, while Beast Boy blamed it on PMS, Raven blamed it on a many things. Not eating, having a bad fight with Control Freak, being annoyed the hell out of Raven by Beast Boy, and having to wait many hours for Robin and Starfire to show up, with nothing but the grease stained plastic coated pizza menu in front of her. An 'unhappy mood' was putting it rather lamely, Raven was full blown _pissed. _

"Ugh, where are they? They promised to be here four hours ago!" Beast Boy screamed at his friends, after Raven had threatened that if he spoke to her one more time she would rip out his fingernails one by one.

Raven groaned and put her hands in her pale uncovered hands, now not only did she have a massive headache that no amount of Advil could cure, but people were staring at Beast Boy's outburst.

Raven hissed at Beast Boy, "Sit down. People are staring," Beast Boy shook his head, though he obliged Raven as she lifted her hand out of her heads as she shook her head and also informed Beast Boy, "And Beast Boy it hasn't been four hou- well, actually it has been four hours…"

"Then why can't we just order?" Beast Boy whined and clutched his stomach, over-exaggerating the hunger that consumed his stomach.

Raven responded, through clenched teeth, positively seething as she instructed the green Changeling, "It would be rude," Well that, and last time the Titans had ordered before Robin came, they had many, many, _many _training sessions.

"Rude-shmude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, at the Titan, dismissing her comment with a wave of a jade hand covered in a gray glove.

Not a moment had passed after Beast Boy had made his declaration, the two Titans who were missing in action appeared, including an… well, ecstatic would be putting the term lightly, Starfire and a nervous looking Robin who seemed to be cautiously checking left and right over his shoulder and muttering something about the paparazzi.

Cyborg looked at the two Titans, and quirked a smile as he said, "_Well alright_! These two were driving me crazy." He told the newly appearing Titans with a laugh as he jerked his metal thumb at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Nice to see you finally made it," Raven responded, placing her greasy menu to her right, sarcasm clear in her voice, as she eyed Robin and Starfire with disgust, as she continued, "Beast Boy was bugging the hell out of me to no end. Robin, I demand you give him extra training time-" Raven was cut off as she tried to persist Beast Boy got what was due to him.

Starfire seemingly didn't hear Raven, because her hands were clasped together as she was floating a few feet above the air, as Beast Boy looked blankly at Robin and asked, "What- give her sugar again?"

Robin simply shook his head, still seeming rather… discombobulated… and silent, as Starfire cried out to her fellow friends, with the joy clear in her voice, or at any rate, much more clear than usual, "Friends! Robin and I have the most glorious news! Please, tell them Robin! I can hardly contain myself with the magnificence of this news!"

Raven rose a delicate purple eyebrow at Robin as she pulled back her dark blue hold, eyeing Robin with her purple eyed glare. Cyborg stared at Robin, his one human gray eye unblinking. Beast Boy even stopped fidgeting as he tilted his head to the side, his emerald eyes almost boring a hole through Robin, his eyes showing only curiosity.

Robin looked hesitant, as he tugged at the color of his uniform and took a nervous gulp and in an attempt to tame the wild Tamarian hurriedly said, "Ok, ok, I'll tell them," He inserted a large gulp here before he continued, "You see, um, Well, Star and me have…" Robin was clearly at a lost of words, and it seemed he would not be gaining them very soon.

Impatiently, as it was not in Starfire's nature to hold out on information- especially the good kind- from her friends, even more when it was _good _and about her personal life as Starfire twirled around in the air she gave a deep sigh and gracefully landed onto the ground, a silver bottom of a boot touching the rather dirty and dusty floor of the Pizza Place.

Giving a light giggle, Starfire put an orange hand up to her mouth as if to stifle her giggles as she continued with another loud sigh, and in a dreamy sort of stated added, "Friend Robin and I have begun the process known as dating! Is it not the most wonderful thing to ever occur?"

Cyborg just looked up from his menu, his mouth agape as he stared at the newly formed "couple", Raven simply gave them an annoyed glare, her face otherwise devoid of any other emotion and Beast Boy just stared straight ahead with a vacant expression.

Raven replied after a few moments of uncomfortable silence (filled with Cyborg and Beast Boy staring, Robin tugging at his spandex collar and Starfire worriedly looking from Cyborg to Beast Boy to Raven to Robin), as Raven monotonously remarked, "Sure, let's go with that."

Beast Boy, finally snapping out of what he referred to as his staring-ness, dramatically pushed aside his cheap orange chair and got up and began to pace around the crimson circular table, and throwing green hands (unseen, covered by silver gloves) shouted for all to hear, "Oh, man, that stinks!"

Robin, seemed to relax, as his shoulders got slightly less tense and an easy going smile appeared on his face, raising two green gloved in sign of submission told the fretting teen , "Don't worry, guys, it won't break up the team. It's not like anything is going to change- well, much you know-"

Beast Boy stopped pacing and stared at Robin like he was crazy, and cutting the Aerial Avenger off mid-sentence cried out, "I don't care about that! I just lost twenty bucks to Cyborg, and I don't even have twenty bucks!"

While Beast Boy was the image of failure, a sadness and burning anger, Cyborg simply looked satisfied, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he said, "Boo-yah! Pay up, BB!"

Raven shook her head at Cyborg and Beast Boy as she began, "You should be ashamed of yourselves. You were betting on when Starfire and Robin got together." Simple statements came out as accusations.

Robin, who at Beast Boy's exclamation, had his mouth hanging open in disbelief now had his arms crossed as he looked appreciative and gave a nod of acknowledgment to Raven, "Raven, thank you."

Raven waved a pale hand at Robin, as if to dismiss him, "Don't thank me yet Robin, I wasn't done… as I was going to say before I was so _rudely_ interrupted- Cyborg and Beast Boy, how _could _you two even think of betting on Starfire and Robin, _without _letting me in on it? I mean… I thought… don't you guys…" she sighed, "You guys normally let me in on everything, especially on Starfire and Robin. I mean, we _all _know I would have so whipped you guys! I could have won a jackpot and your servitude!"

Cyborg was at first, as any normal person would be, astounded at this outburst, but after a few moments of awkward silence then he squinted his one human gray eye at Raven, and asked, "What was that last part?"

Raven looked a little uncomfortable, as she averted her purple eyes towards the littered orange concrete floor as she muttered, "Um… that was… some trouble in my mind… you know that Happy and Rude Raven like to act up every now and again… I don't know WHAT happened…"

Robin, who up to a certain point, was nodding along with Raven, suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes at Raven, as he sarcastically said, "Oh, Thank you, Raven, for being the voice of sanity… could you please repeat yourself!" Robin snarled, his question coming out more as a demand.

Raven shrugged and snapped at him, "Hey, I can't help it! I pity your pathetic attempts at love, so now I want to cash in," taking a pause, Raven again averted her eyes to the floor meekly continued, "Um…. There goes Rude again?"

Robin sat down in the uncomfortable red plastic chair, and putting his head in his gloved hands, his voice muffled as he mumbled sardonically, "Gee, thanks everyone. The memory of me getting together with Starfire is only made it extra special, with my best friends wagering on our new- found relationship. It's a whole new low! Even for you guys!"

Starfire unsurely gave one more glance at her friends, before kneeling down next to Robin and patting his back as she uncertainly said, "Um… please calm down Friend Robin?"

Raven rolled her eyes at Robin's outburst, "Oh, come on, Robin, it's not that we hate you or were trying to hurt you… it's just that it was… well, easy money. It's not like I manipulated you… well except for that time I was in your head, but that's a different story! Um, ignore my emotions talking out of my head… I don't know what's happening, they're making up instances in my head, I was never in your head? Um…?"

Robin lifted his head out of his hands to sake his head as he groaned, "I don't even want to know," he paused for a moment considering this fact, and hastily added, "Actually I do."

Raven just shrugged and said, "Too bad."

Starfire, who had been trying to console Robin, now thought it was safe to ask, as she timidly raised a finger and prodded, "Excuse me friends for interrupting your words of anger, but I fear I must inquire… what is this 'betting' of which you speak of?"

Everyone except Starfire sweat dropped.

Cyborg, after getting his money from a rather disgruntled Changeling who claimed he had been saving it to by a mo-ped, just shook his head at the alien girl's question and warned, "You don't want to know, Star."

Raven looked at Robin with a barely detectable malicious smile on her face, "Robin…" she taunted as the poor, unknowing, hero turned to her, "She's your girlfriend, Robin. You, and only you, deserve the honor of telling her what betting is. After all, you so often tell her the meanings of words she doesn't understand, I mean, it's like your _territory._"

Cyborg and Beast Boy now also wore identical impish grins at their face, as Cyborg turned his head to the side and whistled and Beast Boy ground his left foot into the ground, both trying to appear innocent.

Robin sighed, as he calmly (after hyperventilating like he had just been in a haunted house when a mean old clown popped out from no where and screamed boo in his ear resulting in his running out the door and all the way… let's just say he was _seriously _hyperventilating) "Starfire they were, well, our _friends… _were, to put it nicely, predicting when we would get together or start dating, and whoever wins gets money or whatever they were betting. It's another form of gambling, but it's not always about that. It could be about anything for anything."

Starfire still looked confused, but nodded anyway as she turned to her friends, and asked them, clueless to why this 'betting' could be any fun, "So please friends, explain to me the point of this, the betting?"

Robin gave his "friends" glares, which even though his glare was slightly covered behind his mask, it's ferociousity radiated from it, making the three other Titans… well, Beast Boy, shrivel in fear, as he replied through clenched teeth, "I don't know Star, why don't you ask them? They're the ones who do the betting, not me."

Beast Boy added, trying to be helpful to Starfire's plight, "Basically, Cyborg bet that you two lovebirds wouldn't get together until at least June, and I bet it was before then. I mean, I thought you two were so painfully too, um, what's the word that… it's… oh yeah, obvious."

Robin cringed at the word "lovebirds" and he pushed himself up from the chair and cracked his knuckles as he took a menacing step over to Beast Boy, but Starfire shook her head and pushed him down in his seat, with her hand pressing down on his shoulder, her alien strength and touch kept him from moving.

Cyborg continued on as if Robin was not there, "Yeah, BB, but I told you once I told you a thousand times, Rob is just too darn stubborn for his own good. I mean remember when he thought Star was going to get married… man, I've never _seen _a guy fly off the handle _that _much. And man, he was still denying that he was jealous! And don't forget the time Rob had to go out on a date with Kitten. I mean, man, you could practically see the sparks of love! Um… wait, that came out wrong…"

Robin now needed to be restrained with both of Starfire's hands, she quickly sat on top of him, being the kind considerate person she was, to protect her friends whom she thought would be mercilessly killed by Robin if she didn't keep him down, not to say that there weren't other reasons why she would want to sit on her boyfriend's lap…

Either way, Robin was very comfortable with his position, and didn't seem to want to move any time soon. No matter how much he wanted to kill his friends.

Robin spoke up, "You know, I'm standing… err sitting (Raven: Yeah, and we can tell your quite comfortable _sitting_.) right here. And don't bring up Kitten. (Mutters) I still get nightmares from that girl…"

Starfire leaned forward and whispered in his ear (causing Robin to become ten shades a brighter red than a fire truck) for him not to fear a girl named after a feline, no matter how obnoxious, or mean, or evil, or ugly, or odious, or vicious, or a glimpork, or a clorbag… (many adjectives later)… she might be.

Raven ignored Starfire and Robin, after all this was simply normal behavior for them, and with a roll of the eye, she turned to Beast Boy, as she took a vindictive pleasure out of telling the Changeling the following;

"Beast Boy, you know what really sucks? More than Robin finding out about your bet, and plotting the many ways of which to kill you using the most torturous means possible and how to hide your body- that's right Robin I can sense your thoughts, and I'm not even going to speak the _other thoughts _you're having… anyways Beast Boy… you were aware that today is the first day of June."

Beast Boy groaned, "I know, I know, one stinkin' day late," he slapped a grey gloved hand on the table, then winced and limply held the throbbing hand as he continued, "I knew I should have pushed!"

Robin was fed up with his teammates talking about him like he wasn't there and preceded to use every means possible to get them to notice him. Turning his head to the side he gave a loud fake cough, then harshly stamped a steel toed boot onto the concrete floor, and cleared his throat.

Starfire gasped, and turned around on Robin's green spandex lap so she was facing him, making him blush profusely (even more than usual), "Boyfriend, are you unharmed?" she asked with true concern.

Everyone sweat dropped except Starfire.

The boys proceeded to snicker, and Robin was now truly fed up, and was struggling to get Starfire off of his lap, so Starfire did the only thing she could think of; attempt to use her alien strength along with other methods that Raven taught her. Quickly she pushed Robin against the cold red chair, and unable to turn back around for fear he might throw her off and she'd be lost of a _very _comfortable seat… and kill her friends… But Robin was plenty distracted now.

Raven continued as if there had been no interruption, "Personally, I wouldn't have placed my money in till August, honestly, I'm surprised Robin got together with Starfire so quickly… it's only been about five years… I mean, Robin's like my brother. But he's a teenager, a male teenager, raised by a depressed billionaire and, only Azar knows, how old butler, all odds of him getting it touch with his feelings were pretty much zero to none. Robin's already so pig-headed about the whole thing. I mean he can never say any emotion. Stop looking at me like that Beast Boy. I _can't _ have any emotion or I'd blow the whole town up. What excuse does Robin have? I mean, for Azar's sake, even you, with the brain capacity of a pea, have more emotion than Robin."

Robin eyed Raven suspiciously, "How would you know that? That I show no emotion? And that I was… I mean, who I was raised by? What are you a stalker?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "God Robin, I'm your friend, you're so suspicious… but well if you must know… girl talks for one thing…."

Starfire gives a nervous laugh

"And Robin, don't forget, I have a bond with your mind. I saw your past. I know what's going on in your mind. Even during times when I would rather not… such as when Starfire was sitting on top of you. Let me tell you I already get enough problems with your thoughts, now that you and Starfire are together… no one knows how much Meditation I'm going to need now…" Raven added.

Robin muttered, "Damn straight I know about are 'bond', sometimes when I'd prefer to keep my thoughts to myself…"

Beast Boy whined, "And you didn't let me in on any of this, Raven!"

Cyborg shrugged, and consoled the green Changeling, "She didn't let me in on this either, man. If that makes you feel any better BB."

Raven, annoyed, huffed, "Once again, I didn't know you were betting. If I did know… well, I probably wouldn't have let you in on it either. But that would just be… betting."

Robin incomprehensibly said under his breath, "And you call yourselves friends."

This little comment caused Starfire to give him a lecture, telling him to be nicer to THEIR friends, and so on and so on, Robin however kept muttering under his breath, causing Starfire to thump him on the shoulder, and add alien strength, Robin was muttering something about that too, causing him to receive a dirty look from Starfire as she continued lecturing him, with her finger up in the air.

Raven rolled her eyes, for the umpteenth time in the hour and shook her head, "Once again, Robin, you fail to realize it was easy money. But I do want to know one thing and then I'll let you go without so much as another comment about your sad, sad, relationship with Starfire…"

Robin, unable to do more when Starfire was sitting on his lap, cast Raven a glare, of which she gladly returned.

"Raven, are you sure Rob isn't a little occupied as of now?" Beast Boy asked, laughing as Starfire gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, Rob's sentences might not come out comprehendible… I mean… he's just so _busy _right now, sitting." Cyborg said with a large smirk.

Robin shot Beast Boy and Cyborg a dirty look and turned to answer Raven's question, "Uh, sure I guess… Why not? And my relationship with Starfire is _not _sad."

This caused the two boys to burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Robin, it's pitiful. You two already act like your in a relationship, and it took you five years just to admit your feelings and ask her out. That is _pathetic. _Of course now you'll be making out all the time… but you two already have wanted to do that… shut up Beast Boy, Cyborg the same goes to you. And Starfire, don't give me that look- just ask Robin what it means, I'm sure he'll illustrate it for you… SHUT-UP CYBORG… BEAST BOY! Robin, stop giving me those dirty looks, I could care less…" Raven took a pause, and then a deep breath, "Allow me to get back to my question. I don't know what's going on, but I'm acting completely unlike me…. But; have you two already kissed? Spill, Robin. This is… well need to know information."

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped laughing and quietly moved in closer, even the blonde, brown eyed pizza girl who has just appeared.

Raven, extremely ticked off, goes red-eyed on the poor pizza lady (for no reason), I mean all the girl did was that she happened to have used 'like' fifty two times when she was asking the Titans for their order, and tried to offer Raven fashion advice, and be Raven's best friend… and listen in on everything with the Titans, and join the Titans in eating pizza…

But for whatever reason Raven yelled at the innocent lady, "Lady, just leave the pizza and go! We are trying to have a private conversation."

The pizza girl whimpered, afraid of Raven, as Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm and attempted to restrain Raven, as the poor pizza girl rushes to leave.

Raven watched the pizza girl leave and after murmuring to herself, "Thank the lord," turned to Robin and said, "So spill it, Robin."

Robin looked hesitant and taking a moment to glance at Starfire, "Uh, Starfire, I'll leave that up to you," he stuttered out, hoping this was the right answer.

Before Starfire can even open her mouth, and speak which probably would have went something either;

a) "Yes, we have enjoyed in the wonderful experience of this thing you call kissing! It was most marvelous…"

b) "No, I am afraid we have not enjoyed this bountiful experience known as a kiss, Friend Raven"

c) "What is this 'kissing' you speak of? Is it perhaps some type of food?"

Raven not liking any of these options, decided to go about this her own way, dismissing Starfire's answer with a wave of her light gray hand, snapped "Well, no matter, I can read minds. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos…" after a few moments of which the Titans had question marks around their heads, she exclaimed, "Yes!"

Beast Boy, impatient as he most often was, as well as a huge gossip, asked eagerly, "So, they have?"

Raven, with her eyes closed, shook her head and breathed, "No".

Cyborg eagerly rubbed his shiny metallic hands together, "So," he declared, "The bets for the first kiss can begin!"

"And then it's their first fight," Raven added, slightly excited, with a gleam in her lavender eyes.

As the three scandalous Titans discuss this amongst themselves, Robin turns to his bea, or well, brings her face closer and whispers to her;

"You want to go home?"

Starfire nods and after making sure her friends would not hear her whispers, "Yes, are you sure our friends shall not mind?"

Robin spares a disgusted glance at his so-called caring and kind friends, "Them?" He questions, "Nah, they're too involved in the next bet of what our first kid is going to be," At the look of confusion on Starfire's face, he hastily added, "You know, boy or girl… Tamarian… human."

"First child?" Starfire queried.

Robin shrugged, "Well, another bet was how many kids we'd have."

"Our friends do seem quite occupied…" Starfire mused out loud.

Robin stood up, knocking Starfire down on the floor. To which he responded with blushing and offering a hand to help her up, which she graciously accepted.

"So, let's get home," Robin said, it coming more out like a question then a declaration as he had meant it sound.

Starfire nodded, as the two quickly power walked out of the Pizza Hut hand in hand, as they soon returned to the tower, in a full-fledge make out.

Meanwhile at the Pizza Hut….

Raven impatiently asked tapping her foot and looking around at the now two empty chairs, "Where the heck are they?"

Now, granted, Raven had indeed been acting very oddly today. In fact all of her friends noticed how weird she was acting, just this morning at the breakfast table Beast Boy had made a comment;

"PMS," Beast Boy whispered to the rest of the Titans, as to offer an explanation to Raven's strange behavior, which caused Starfire to ask what PMS was, and Cyborg and Robin to give him annoyed glares, saying 'that wasn't even funny and now we have to explain this topic where we as men should never have to go to Star'.

The Pizza Girl who was near by, had heard this question, and asked, slightly trembling, "You mean like your two friends they like… left."

Cyborg pounded his fist on the table, "Darn it!"

Beast Boy had an idea dawn upon him (Raven: Great, it's the end of the world) and slowly, since this whole idea concept was new to him, said, "Wait, Raven…"

Raven nodded and offered a twisted sort of smile, "Right on it," she told Beast Boy as she closed her eyes and chanted, "… Azarath Mentrion Zinthos… " after a few moments of silence, Raven opened her eyes and declared, "And you two owe me fifty bucks."

Beast Boy whined, not happy at the prospect of losing more money, "How do we know you're telling the truth or like, not lying?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I'll teleport you, but you two can't say a word. Understand?"

Both boys nodded furiously.

So, in conclusion, Raven won fifty bucks. Robin viciously attacked and tortured Cyborg and Beast Boy, while the two boys pleaded for Starfire to come out and save them from Robin.

But it was to know avail, seeing as Raven and Starfire were having a girl to girl chat then, on the other side of the Tower, and the rooms were sound proof (Cyborg: How could technology betray me?) And we all know what happens when Robin gets angry…. Better left unsaid.

Basically, a normal day for the Titans.


	2. Too Shy

_Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply._

_So we all know how For Love or Money ended, right? Well, here's the extension… _

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans… sadly… if I did… well, why would I bother writing a fan fic? Huh? Huh? Tell me that people… Okay, and now before I scare the rest of you off… to the story… CHOCOLATE (how can you resist?) And, Andrea will give me Teen Titans when she takes over the world because, because of me, Stunner was created!

THE STORY- FINALLY

**FOR LOVE OR MONEY TOO**

It's the extension to the sequel (Um, hold on... that doesn't make sense) And this beginning doesn't exactly make sense, but oh well.

A/N: This was in Play Format first, so I'm going back to edit it, but it might kind of suck... and Raven's pretty OOC... sorry... and the Beast Boy's stupid joke might be slightly over played. I like Beast Boy, and he has his moments. He's just not word smart, he's got a certain smartness within him, such as when he talks with Terra and gives heart to heats… ergh, well, you know what I mean… Um, it's all some diabolical plan;

Beast Boy: Yes, all those odious idiots think I'm the idiot! I'll show them! It is simply a disguise of my genius so one day I can surprise them all! And then what shall they think? It shall be a masterpiece! I am a genius! MWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAA

Minus the evil part.

**---**

The scene opens with the three Titans walking into the tower.

Beast Boy whined, as Cyborg began to enter the very long code to Titan's Tower in the keypad outside the door, "Oh come on Rae, it's not fair… I mean your physco…"

Raven gave a sigh as she rubbed her temples, "First of all, my name is RAVEN not Rae, Raven. Second off all, you're physco, I'm physic."

Beast Boy tossed that around in his head for a few moments, and finally decided to go with a safer route, "Sure, whatever you say dude."

The three silently made their way up to the Ops room, as they entered the said room Raven gave a small taunting smile, and declared, "You each owe me another ten bucks."

Beast Boy moaned, "Ugh, it's not fair…"

Now why had Raven won more money? Simple, she bet that Robin and Starfire would still be making out on the couch by the time the three Titans got home.

Robin, a bright red, immediately jumped over the couch, as Starfire attempted to tame her now wild hair.

After taking a moment, or two, to get over his embarrassment (and wait for the snickering to stop) Robin sighed, shaking his head in distaste, and asked, "What did you bet on now?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Well, man, as you know when you all left us at the Pizza Place, we were making some more bets. The first bet was when your first kiss would be…"

"Not like we had to long to wait…" Beast Boy muttered under his breath, and when Robin shot him a glare, hastily added, "Well, Raven won the bet…"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Thanks for divulging that un-needed and un-necessary information. And to put it in terms you would understand; due why'd you do such a stupid thang?" Raven added the last part as a taunt, and yet it was almost humorous to hear Raven talk of such things in her bland monotonous voice.

"Uh, cheese?" Beast Boy said, as if more of a question.

Cyborg just shook his head and continued as if there had been no interruption, "Then Rae, er, Raven," he added at the glare Raven shot him, "Bet that you would still be making out when we got home."

"Raven won." Beast Boy repeated monotonously, it was decidedly a safer route.

Starfire bewildered, asked, "What ever did Friend Raven win… for her correct assumption?"

Raven didn't hesitate as she stated, "70 dollars."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, nodding his head solemnly… until he processed what Raven said, and his head snapped up, "... wait...WHAT!" Cyborg asked, in clear disbelief.

Beast Boy was angry, you and in a voice remarkably similar to an angry two year old, "See it's not fair- your phy- phy-…phys…, you've got telephonic powers!"

Raven sighed, rolled her eyes, and then corrected Beast Boy, "Beast Boy. Every day I think you can't get to be any more of an idiot and you prove me wrong. It's telekinetic, not _telephonic. _Whatever in the world that is, you dunce."

It was silent for a few moments, as Beast Boy seemed to be thinking for a few minutes, then decided to go with, "…Either way, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"You could bet your servitude instead…" Raven said in her perfect monotone drawl, though a bit of hope shined through, and her eyes shone with the prospect of a servant or servants.

Cyborg looked scared at the thought of Raven controlling him to her every whim. Images flashed by of him wearing a pink dress, and having to- no, better left unsaid.

Hastily Cyborg said, "I'll stick with the money."

Beast Boy whined, "Great I owe… let's see, twenty five for the first bet, ten for the second, and for the one before that… the, uh, firstest bet, I owe twenty… so together I owe… uh… two hundred and fifty bucks?"

"Oh come on Raven, take pity, the boy can only count to ten." Robin teased, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

Beast Boy stamped his foot and continued whining, "That's not true! I can count to… one, two, three, four, five, eight, seven, eleven…"

Robin shook his head, "You're right I was wrong… you can only count to five."

"I should have known," came Raven's reply.

Beast Boy had a giant smile on his face as he nodded, "Thanks… DUDE! Wait a minute that was _so _not nice!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Robin.

"Hey, not my problem. And let me tell, I'm not correcting your amount you owe, which by the way is WAY too much, because you were betting against me!" Robin said, with a shrug at first, but clear anger in his voice.

Beast Boy whimpered as Starfire, who was standing behind Robin gave the Changeling a nod, and walked up behind Robin and attempted to calm him down by whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Beast Boy lamely tried to threaten him, "You better… or, uh, I'll show the video of you making out with Star to EVERYONE."

Robin shook his head, but not before blushing from something Starfire had whispered in his ear, "No, because the only video you have is the Titans mainframe, of which you could not possibly hack without help, and by that time I will have already hacked it and deleted it permanently."

Cyborg's voice came, seeming a little stung at not being considered, "And I can't get it back?"

Robin again shook his head, "No, because after you delete it from the recycle bin, and trace it with a virus to whoever possesses it… there's no way your getting it." (A/N: Trust me, I've deleted stuff in the recycle bin... you ain't getting it back)

"Unless… the video camera is in my arm!" Cyborg exclaimed triumphantly, as he formed his hand into a fist and brought it downwards, as he added (for good measure), "Boo-yah."

"WHAT?" Robin asked, dumbstruck, Starfire was now frantically trying to calm him down, deciding to go with a more hands on approach.

Starfire had Robin's two hands behind his back, clasped in her own, as to make sure he could not go to far, seeing as Tamarian strength beats human strength, while whispering in his ear trying to calm him down, Beast Boy later swore he heard the growl in Robin's throat disappear as soon as Starfire had leaned forward and her breath touched his ear.

Cyborg shrugged, trying not to brag, but failing miserably, "I trusted Raven and turned it on… that way I'd be ready for the black mail. I mean, it's not like it _would _be too hard to get the video feed once you deleted it, but I mean, why waste five minutes while I could just have it in a second."

"YES!" Beast Boy exclaimed in victory, as he began dancing around an irritated Robin.

Robin shrugged, knowing full well he couldn't hurt or harm the two boys at all, well, physically he could, but Starfire would find out and... well, then she'd be mad at him... which wasn't good, because that meant Robin couldn't kiss her.

So instead Robin decide to 'play it cool' and shrugged, trying to get the two friends angry at one another as he said, "Doesn't matter, it still doesn't mean I'll help you… since CYBORG has the video, not you…"

"Best dude?" Beast Boy asked, Cyborg, his eyes large and watery with hope shining in them. Beast Boy was truly the picture of innocence.

"No." Cyborg said simply, not even looking at Beast Boy, and warned, "Don't even try the cutesy stuff with me. I'm a big strong man it doesn't work."

"Being a man has nothing to do with it." Raven added, upset at the crack at women, "I don't like his 'cutesy stuff' as you so kindly referred to it any more than you. In fact I like it less. Need I mention, oh Mr. Big Strong Man, that I'm _not _the one with the bright yellow Care-Bear in _my _room."

"King Funshine is a limited edition Raven!" Cyborg protested.

Starfire, after much silence and coaxing on her part, finally asked, in clear confusion, "Please, I have been meaning to ask you… but I have not been able to receive the chance," a short glare in Robin's direction, to which he shamefacedly looked at the ground, "But that is of no importance- what is the making out of which you speak?"

Raven smirked, getting enjoyment out of seeing Robin squirm sardonically replied, "Robin as your big, strong and _ever so wonderful _boyfriend deserves the honor of telling you… I mean, last time someone tried to explain a word to you, Robin broke their nose."

Raven neglected to mention that the person in question was a teenage male who was explaining some highly inappropriate words to Robin's innocent alien, and was at the same time attempting to hit on her, which was the main reason Robin hit the poor fellow in the face, breaking his 'perfectly sculpted nose'.

Robin, clearly uncomfortable with his situation, looked anywhere but the alien's face as he stuttered, "Well, Star, it was basically, uh…. It's…"

Beast Boy, proud to know something, and at the prospect an embarrassing his leader, puffed out his chest, said, "It's what you two were just doing," at Starfire's confused look he furthered, "You know, what you and Rob were just doing… on the couch… you know, all kissy- kissy and stuff."

"It's when you kiss someone for a while," Raven's blunt explanation cut through Beast Boy's babbling, before she added to the green Titan's dismay, "Beast Boy can't figure out a proper description seeing as he's never come close to making out with anyone."

"Oh yeah, and you have?" Beast Boy retorted as he fumed.

Raven blushed, and drew up her blue hood as she turned around and muttered, "Oh, where are those recipes I was sorting?"

"Yeah… whatever…" Cyborg said, freaked out by his friends, as he jubilantly called out, "Now I've got to go trace this video to everyone in Jump City and Gotham! It'll only take me a second or two at the most, me being the computer whiz I am," Cyborg snickered as he finished bragging at his 'rad skills'.

Robin outraged and afraid shouted, "NO! Not Gotham!"

"Afraid of a certain bat, are we?" Raven asked, quirking an eyebrow at Robin, with a slight smirk painted across her delicate features.

Starfire screeched, bringing her tan hands up to her mouth, "Eep! Not the bat!" she turned to Raven and softly asked, "Excuse me, what is this bat of which you speak?"

Cyborg explained, "She means Batman, Star."

"Eeep! The man of Bat!" Starfire exclaimed again, before pausing, and asking her friends, just as confused as previously, "Excuse me once again, what is so fearful about this man of Bat?"

Robin sighed, "It's Batman, Star, one word, like Robin."

Starfire continued with her loud shrieking, "Oh… EEP! Batman!" She gave a frustrated sigh as she turned back to Robin, "Please, I am still not understanding."

Robin continued to explain, "He's a superhero, like us, who protects Gotham, he's just got a lot more experience then us. He's older, wiser… and he's really famous… he's part of the Justice League…" Robin attempted to explain.

"And he use to be Robin's mentor!" Beast Boy suddenly cried out, seeing the blank, stunned looks on everyone's face, he sighed, and shook his head, "Oh come on, what? I read comic books, oh and cereal boxes! They have 'em on it! Batman and Robin... man Robin did you sure say 'holy' a lot…" Beast Boy trailed off at the murderous look on Robin's face.

"Yeah, we can't forget the cereal boxes," Raven said rolling her eyes, "They're _great _for learning information."

Starfire ,still clearly perplexed and baffled hesitantly asked, "So then, why ever would this be considered the bad? Would this parent similar figure not be happy since you have found new joy in your life? Or does he not favor Tamarians… or does he fear the same cooties that Friend Raven says that Friend Beast Boy fears?"

Robin shakily said, "Well… Batman, uh, how can I put this Star? Well, he doesn't approve of relationships AT ALL… Especially in-between teammates and he was the one who… he's pretty unemotional, like Raven and... and… and… oh god... I am SO dead..."

Beast Boy started dancing around Robin, as he sung an annoying song similar to one your three year old cousin would, "Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble. Robin's going to get in trouble- " (A/N: Got to love copy and paste?)

Raven smacked Beast Boy over the head as he came around to her, with her book, which happened to be 'All the Recipes in the World' which was the only one available at the time, and said, "Yeah, we got that… You can stop singing time. Your voice isn't exactly the one of a rock star."

Robin, was like a time bomb. He was silent for a few moments, but you could nearly hear him ticking. No one made any movements, not even Starfire.

Suddenly Robin blew up and said/ bellowed, "Extra training time for you all!"

Beast Boy whined, yet again, "Dude, that is like soooooo unfair!"

"Just continue making out with Starfire on the couch, and no harm done…" Cyborg said, putting his hands up, palms facing Robin, in a sign of peace, slowly backing away and towards the Ops door, and careful not to trip on the steps.

Raven put her hands on her hips and gave Robin her classic defiant glare and hissing at the team leader, "I'm so scared, I think you almost got me to take a step back, if only for a second."

Unfortunately, Beast Boy deterred from this rather impressive and unafraid image Raven was trying to save Robin, as Beast Boy himself was trembling and cowering underneath Raven's rather roomy blue cloak, Raven rolled her eyes at the antics of her teammates.

Robin huffed, and, mask narrowed to mere slits, growled in a dangerous voice reading of only murder, "You have till the count of 3 to run."

"Again, I am so scared." Raven said, clearly not in the least, as she rolled her lavender eyes for what seemed like the billionth time this hour.

Robin ignored her, "1."

"Star, where are you when we need you?" Beast Boy whimpered, peering out of Raven's cloak to see Starfire absent mindedly staring at the TV... after all, the TV is made for distraction and Boy Meets World was proving it's worth of doing just that. (Emily: Not a word Derek, not a word... Derek: Another thing to put on your obsessed list. Emily: Derek!)

Beast Boy then screeched, seeing Robin's face and dove under Raven's cloak again, as he screeched at the top of his longs, "Hide me! Help! Murder! SAVE ME! I'm too beautiful to die! I have too many fans!... Well, at any rate I'm too young! DUDES!"

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, and annoyed, he commented, lifting up Raven's cloak to see the cowering Beast Boy, "Man, you're an idiot, you know that. And on top of that, you're a coward. Come on man, I thought you fought villains."

Beast Boy decided to ignore all but the 'idiot' comment in Cyborg's speech and desperately asked, "HOW? I mean, yes I know I'm an idiot, but HOW?"

Robin continued counting, his voice angry and yet… amused, "2"

Raven simply gave Robin a glare, and crossed her pale arms, which normally would be a lot more intimidating if it were not for the cowering Beast Boy under her cloak.

Cyborg offered Beast Boy, one last piece of advice, "See you BB, you have to figure out your own problems."

Then… Cyborg took of for a fast run through the metal Ops door and all the way to… his room, where he locked the door. Trying to make sure the Boy Wonder would _not _be able to get him.

Robin finished counting, getting some twisted amusement out of all of this, "3"

Raven sighed, and snatching her cloak away from Beast Boy, who was now in a fetal position, told him, "Idiot, transform Beast Boy."

Yes, Raven had decided to take pity on the poor Changeling.

After she finished advising him, Raven melted into the ground with the help of a black portal, which was only too bad for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's only protection was Raven... and her cape... and now he had no protection from Robin and his unbridled anger, with nothing so much as a Starfire to come over here and stop Robin with well, Beast Boy couldn't think of a better term for it, seduction.

Robin however simply smirked, as he stated, "Times up."

"Now what did Raven mean?" Beast Boy pondered. After all, today was not his best thinking cap day. I mean, if you had just lost all your hard earned/ ripped off from Robin's wallet to Starfire's hands (either plainly asking, or using other means to locate the money) to Beast Boy's… well, his piggy bank. Either way Beast Boy had lost all his money, and he wasn't in his best 'thinking' mood, when Robin was going to beat him till he was… well till he was… till he was, not in the best shape.

Robin yelled at the green prankster, "IDIOT!"

Beast Boy, tried as a last resort, and his nervously requested, "Uh, Star, can you start making out with Robin now, please?" when he received no answer he shouted, "STARFIRE!" But it was of no avail, Starfire was too involved in the wondrous plot of today's episode of Boy Meets World.

**---**

Enter a cold, dark damp room with… Beast Boy tied to an uncomfortable metal chair, unconscious.

**---**

Starfire, her show finally ending, leaned back up against the couch as she gave a deep sigh, she turned to face her boyfriend, as a look of uncertainty crossed her face as she asked, "Boyfriend Robin, why is Friend Beast Boy tied to a chair?"

Okay, so _maybe _Beast Boy wasn't in a cold, dark, damp room, but in a warm and sunny room, tied to an arm chair, but doesn't the other way seem so much more… I don't know, a better punishment.

Robin jumped over the black couch, settling down next to Starfire, with his arm around his girlfriend, "Uh…. Star, never mind… how was your episode of Boy Meets World?"

"Oh!" Starfire giggled, excited at the prospect to tell someone about the glorious world of Boy Meets World, "Oh, it is one of my episodes of which I deeply favor! The Topanga and the Cory, who have been the friends of best forever, have finally succeeded in commencing in the ritual of dating. Though, it was rather more complicated, for first the Cory thought his best friend betrayed him by asking out the Topanga, but his best friend was only doing such treason so that the Cory could work up 'the nerve' to do the going out with the Topanga, which he was too fearful and nervous to ask about before!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin smiled at Starfire, and declared, "That sounds great."

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Robin requested, "Hey Star, how about we go practice in the training room…"

Standing up Robin offered Starfire his hand, to which she giggled and graciously took, as the two walked hand in hand to the training room.

**---**

Raven muttered, "Typical."

From the domains of the deep beyond... no the surveillance room.

When Raven had teleported out of the Ops Room, she had teleported to Cyborg's room, where Cyborg was in the middle of weltering his door shut. Raven had then teleported the two to the surveillance room.

"Five bucks say they start making out within the first five minutes." Cyborg bet, not having learned anything from today.

Raven sighed, shook her head, thinking the boys still hadn't learned their lesson about betting, "I say after, but by ten minutes."

Cyborg stuck out his hand, "You're on… reckon we should save Beast Boy."

Raven shook her head, "No, it's his own fault, he couldn't even figure out to transform- after I told him!" Snorting Raven added, "I bet he was too traumatized over Robin getting a girl before him."

Cyborg taunted his friends, as it was his nature and his duty in the position of official, 'Older Brother' of all the Titans, as he declared, "You sooo like him."

"Who? Robin? Pfft, shows how much you know." Raven said, crossing her arms and turning away, muttering something about half robots accusing people of liking someone that was almost like they're brother.

Cyborg shook his head, "Nah, I mean BB."

Raven looked at Cyborg in disbelief, "How do you get that Cyborg? That was completely random even for you and has nothing to do with anything we're doing! Oh my god Cyborg, why would you-"

Cyborg continued taunting, "Because I read a certain empath's diary…"

Raven pushed up her sleeve of her right arm's blue leotard, "Okay, now I am finishing what Robin started."

Cyborg asked, his face conveying only surprise, "You do? I was just guessing. You know, playing around."

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Raven called out in pure rage, and we all know what happens when Raven gets angry.

Raven then tortured Cyborg in ways my mind and yours cannot even begin to imagine.

Meanwhile, as Raven was about to find out, due to security cameras, Cyborg was going to owe Raven another five bucks for a most recent bet… Wait, it was ten? Ugh, he was going to owe her MONEY, fine, evil, it-picky people... Oh yeah, I'm one of you.

And a certain green changeling has just awoken and figured to transform as so to escape the "evil" ropes (Emily: Derek, after all they are a form of string... Derek: See you hold everything aganist me! Even in the middle of a fan fic!)… he even got a video to tape Robin's and Starfire's "make out session" and possibly use it for blackmail later on…

Though it took him three hours how to figure out how to work the 'video camera of doom' he managed to still get _plenty _of Robin and Starfire making out air time.

**---**

What's next in the chronicles?

Will Beast Boy and Raven ever get together? - Well of course, or my best friend (a total Rae and BB fan) would kill me if I didn't. A better question will be; Will Emily ever write a decent Raven and Beast Boy get together story?

Will Batman ever find out about Robin and Starfire's 'secret' love affair?

Will I ever write more of the chronicles?

What is the torture bestowed on Cyborg? Do you people even what to know?

I have no idea if I'm even writing more- so why should I tell you?

**AND THE TEEN TITANS MOVIE IS AIRING IN SEPTEMBER ON CARTOON NETWORK!**

-Emily


End file.
